Password
by deannaG
Summary: 'Alec' tries to get into Max's laptop in Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 36.


Now that **Miracle **chap 4 is done and posted, I can get to something that popped into my head earlier this week.

Just a little one shot piece of fluffiness.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks into the loft. He yells, "Magnus? Max?" Satisfied that the loft is empty, he walks into Max's room and grabs the laptop sitting on the bed. He carries it to the kitchen table and hits the power button.

Alec sits down and waits.

The laptop's display appears for two seconds than disappears. The screen is black. In the center in white letters is:

**Password?**

Alec looks at the screen, then looks around the loft.

He types '_blue warlock_' then hits "enter".

**Password?**

He types '_shadowhunter_' then hits "enter".

**Password?**

He types '_downworlder_' then hits "enter".

**Password?**

He types '_brooklyn_' then hits "enter".

**Password?**

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Alec jumps out the chair and stares at Max, "I need to google something."

"With my laptop?"

"Yeah, I got home and realized I needed to know something."

"Right."

"So, Max, what's the password?"

Max glances at the screen then back at his father, "You forgot it?"

"Obviously."

"But you are the one that helped me come up with it."

"And I forgot it. So what is it?"

"How can you forget it?"

"Max, I don't have time to argue with you. Just tell me the password, so that I can get back to work."

A portal opens and Magnus walks into the loft. He smiles at Max. He looks at Alec then stops. He raises an eyebrow as he closes his eyes for a few seconds. He glances at Max, then glances at Alec, "You're home early."

"I'm only here to look up something."

Max nods, "Yeah on my laptop, only thing is, he forgot the password."

"You must have changed it."

Max sniffs, "It's the same password YOU helped me create when I was ten."

Alec reaches for the laptop. Magnus throws an energy ball at him. It hits Alec in the chest. Max flicks his wrist and the laptop disappears. 'Alec' flickers.

Max and Magnus glare at the stranger who was glamoured to look like their favorite ShadowHunter. He looks from one warlock to the other, "I can explain."

Magnus nods, "You better."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lumont taps his foot as he waits for Sheldon to return. All it took was two hundred dollars and the ShadowHunter was willing to break into Bane's loft and get him the information from his brat's laptop.

Lumont knew that there were other worlds out there, but he didn't know how to access them. He heard rumors that Bane's kid was able to open portals with his laptop.

He looks up and sees Alec walk in. He stands, "It's about time."

Alec shrugs, "The kid had a password on the laptop."

"Damn it."

"Yeah."

"Don't yeah me. Why the hell would he have a password on a laptop that never leaves the loft?"

"Don't know."

"That wasn't a question. And get rid of that glamour. I don't want to see his ugly face."

Max drops his invisibility glamour and throws an energy ball at Lumont, "You did not call my Daddy 'ugly'."

Lumont slams into the wall behind his desk and gets to his feet. Max snaps his fingers and handcuffs appear on Lumont's wrists, "Sheldon, what the hell is going on here?"

Alec smiles, "I'm not Sheldon."

Max nods, "I saw through that impostor in seconds." He walks around the desk and grabs the handcuffs, "Wait until I tell Poppa that you called his husband, 'ugly'."

Alec laughs, "Blueberry, it's not that serious."

Max sniffs, "We'll let Poppa decide that." He opens a portal and waits for his father to go first before dragging Lumont through.

They arrive in the basement of the Institute. They walk past cells towards Magnus and Izzy.

Lumont glances in a cell and sees Sheldon. He yells, "You idiot."

Sheldon shrugs, "I didn't know the password."

Izzy opens a door and Max pushes Lumont into the cell. She closes and locks the door.

Lumont bangs on the door with his cuffed hands, "You forgot something."

Max sniffs, "And give you a chance to escape? Nah."

Magnus nods, "Lumont, impersonation of a Head is a serious offense."

"Poppa, he called Daddy 'ugly'."

Alec laughs as Magnus glares at Lumont, "Really?"

"Yes, Poppa."

"He called the man that I love, 'ugly'?"

"Uh huh. He called my beautiful Daddy, 'ugly'."

Izzy laughs, "Lumont, you are in serious trouble now. I'm out of here because I don't want to witness what is about to happen." She kisses Max's cheek, "Later you."

Max smiles, "Later Aunt Izzy."

She walks past a laughing Alec, "Bye big brother."

Alec shakes his head, "Both of them are nuts." She laughs as she walks to the elevators.

Max walks over to Alec, "Love makes you a little nuts." He kisses Alec's cheek.

Magnus continues to glare at Lumont.

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus let's go."

Magnus sniffs as he walks over to his husband and son. He puts his arms around Alec's waist, "You are beautiful."

Alec smiles, "As are you." He kisses Magnus.

Max giggles as he holds his fathers, "Both of you are beautiful."

Alec kisses his nose, "And so are you, blueberry." Magnus nods.

Lumont bangs on the door, "You can't keep me here."

Magnus sniffs, "Yes we can." He holds Alec's hand, "Ready to go home?"

Alec nods, "Yes."

Magnus opens a portal. Max follows his fathers as they leave.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I may or may not revisit Lumont and Sheldon. But for now consider them locked up.

This fanfic's purpose was all about the password.

You want to know what it is? Okay I'll tell you.

**d4ddy-&-p0pp4-&-m4x**

No way was Sheldon going to figure that out.

Love you. xo


End file.
